I Miss My Friend
by LM Simpson
Summary: [Animated Series and Comic ONESHOT]When Chloe moves away, Sabrina talks with Salem to remember some of her best memories with her best friend.


**I Miss My Friend**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own the rights the actual series, Archie Comics does. No copyright infringement was intended as I was writing this story.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This is my first Sabrina the Teenage Witch fanfic, y'all. Because of this, I will accept constructive flames; for more information, please read **My Flame Policy **in my profile. This fanfic will also be based on both the Animated Series comic book and series (but mostly on the former), so please don't give me an angry review informing me Chloe has a different last name; in the comics, it's Robinson, not Flann.

(Cracks fingers) And without further ado, here's the first Sabrina fanfic yours truly has ever worked on; enjoy!

(PS- Everyone will get toast for reviewing! (Throws toast))

0000

Sabrina Spellman walked into her bedroom with a rain cloud over her head and plopped onto her bed. Salem, who happened to be on it at the time, yelped and jumped off to avoid the resulting rain.

"Whoa!" Salem exclaimed. "Watch where you're going to sit with that over your head, will ya? You know I don't like water!"

Sabrina, on the other hand, couldn't answer even if she wanted to; she started bawling just before Salem asked her his question.

"Hmm… What's with the long face, Sabrina? I haven't seen anyone that sad since the day the King died!"

It took Sabrina a moment to stop crying. When she managed to stop, she choked: "Chloe moved today."

"Really? That's all? I thought you asked Harvey to be your boyfriend and he said no!"

The half-witch looked at the warlock-turned-cat. "Do you even know what it's like to lose a close friend?"

"Of course I do!" he replied. "It's just that I'd like to keep that to myself most of the time."

"Lucky! Chloe left half an hour ago and I already miss her!" Sabrina bawled again for a minute, and stopped with tears still running down her face.

"You do know that you can cast a spell to have her stay here, right?"

Sabrina fought the urge to cry again. "I don't want to use my magic right now! What if the spell backfires and our friendship doesn't exist anymore?"

"Who cares? You'll still see Chloe either way!"

"You're missing the point! If Chloe forgets about me or something like that, many of our best memories would be pointless!"

"What _are_ some of your best memories, anyway? Do some of them include me?"

"Except for part of one," Sabrina replied, "they're not the ones I'm going to tell you, Salem!"

Salem sighed. "How long is this going to take, then? I run a pretty busy schedule, you know…"

"Hmm… Not that long, I guess."

"What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"Well…" Sabrina began, "there was the first day of Kindergarten. I wanted to play games with someone, but Harvey was playing with trucks with Pi, Gem was hogging all the blocks, Slugloaf was, well, being Slugloaf, and everyone else ignoring me. I was just about to start crying when Chloe came up to me and said to me, 'Hi, I'm Chloe Robinson! Wanna fingerpaint with me?' I guess you know the rest, right Salem?

"Then, there was the day she found out I was a witch. This is the one I was telling you about earlier!"

Salem's eyes widened and he listened closer. "How does it have to do with me?"

"Chloe came over one day after school. While we were watching TV, you came in asking where Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda hid the catnip!"

"Oh, now I remember! Didn't she freak out and yell, 'Sabrina, why is your cat talking?' and Hil and Zel had to explain everything?"

"Yes… It's a good thing Chloe's a pretty trustworthy an understanding person, otherwise she would've never stayed friends with me!"

"True… Now what were your other favorite memories with Chloe?"

Sabrina sighed. "Too many to list or even clearly think off the top of my head. But, there was the day we graduated from elementary school—"

"Didn't you bring over some leftover sushi from the party?"

"Yes," she replied, sounding annoyed. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, when we scared the wits out of Cheryl Blossom, we tried out to be extras for a boy band video that would up revealing how selfish they were—"

"Those 'Crispy Chick' guys you used to be crazy for?" interrupted Salem. "What was that boy band's name again?"

"Who really cares?" Sabrina replied. "Besides, if you keep interrupting, I'll cut into your 'busy schedule!'"

"Oh, alright already! Finish talking, then!"

"Where was I again? Oh yeah—the boy band incident, performing as the Flavor Babes with my aunties, those multiple sleepovers, the time I accidentally turned ourselves into mermaids, when we got an A+ on that really hard biology project, um… saving the day from that hacker that disguised himself as a corporal and took over the school, the day we graduated from…" Sabrina's eyes started to become misty; it wasn't long before she started to cry again and have fresh tears roll over dried ones.

"Go on…" Salem said.

"The day we… graduated… FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"What happened?"

"That's the day she told me she was moving. And that was _after_ we signed up for our high school classes!"

"Ouchie!" Salem said in an attempt to try to cope with her despite the fact high school didn't even exist when he was Sabrina's age.

"We had her going away party yesterday and she moved today… And I forgot to get her new address!"

It was then that Sabrina started to choke up to the point Salem decided it was time to leave her alone.

0000

It was a week later and Sabrina still missed Chloe to the same degree she did when Chloe hugged Harvey and her and said goodbye. Sabrina wanted to read some old e-mails to relive some good memories, so she zapped the computer to turn it on and opened the internet. Her jaw dropped when she logged onto her e-mail and saw a new e-mail from a familiar address:

**Crobinson at whoohoo dot com.**

Once she opened it and skimmed through it, she screamed in delight. Aunt Zelda, mistaking it for a scream of fright, ran into her niece's bedroom, yelling:

"SABRINA! SABRINA! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Nothing's wrong, Aunt Zelda! It's just that Chloe just sent me an e-mail saying Pittsburg great and that she missed me but wants to stay in touch!"

"So you're going to be pen pals with Chloe from now on?" the bespectacled aunt asked.

Sabrina nodded. "You know what? I'm going to send her an e-mail right now!"

Zelda couldn't help but smile as she left the room to give Sabrina her privacy; as she did so, Sabrina typed up the following:

**To: Crobinson at whoohoo dot com**

**From: magicgirl at wizardnet dot com**

**Subject: BFF!**

THE END

A/N: So… how was my first Sabrina fanfic? Whether you like it or not, please tell me! Constructive criticism will be used for any future fics! Until next time, though, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
